


Talla and Claire

by Addison54533



Category: Orville - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addison54533/pseuds/Addison54533





	Talla and Claire

Claire sighs and elbows her wife in the side of the hip trying to wake her up “ katara is crying “ falls ignores her and rolls over Claire sits up and shoves talks hard enough that she falls off the bed “ I’m awake” she stands up and walks to the baby’s crib picking her up Claire looks at her talla takes her shirt off and walks out to the other room while feeding the baby to get something to eat Claire sighs and stands up getting her uniform on “im gonna go to work” talla yawns “ wait what time is it “ “ I don’t know but I’m wide awake “ talla stands up “can I go with you ?”


End file.
